Byberry State Hospital
by Collision
Summary: Byberry State Hospital cares for the mentally ill. Opened in 1906, Byberry closed its doors in 1990. Byberry is a REAL place in Philly. Ive been there. What if Psymon was there too...but as a patient? FINAL CHAPTER UP
1. Prolouge

Before i start heres a quik lesson...Byberry is a very real place (located in Philly, Penn. state) its been abandoned for 15 years now, 100 years old next year. Byberrys doors officially opened in 1906. it closed its doors in 1990. Byberry was a hospital for the mentally challnged in including people suffering from insanity or (no affence) the mentally retarded. today the halls are decrepide and burned out, the walls and cielings are falling apart and covered in graffitti, how do i know? not research ive been there. all the description of the building u read here is real. DISCLAIMER: i own nuthin but the plot.

* * *

Prolouge

* * *

"We almost there? This place sounds fun." She asked walking through the field from the main road. "Shhh Zoe, this place has security on grounds 24/7. Look theres the boulivade." They slowly crept across the road, making sure there was no security. They walked up a small dirt path to a broken down door. They walked in about 10 feet into the hall as the duo turned their flash lights on. "Wow, this brings back hardcore memories," Psymon told her truthfully. She looked into his eyes and saw a little compassion for this old place. As she was oppisite, she saw haunted, fightening, exploration. She smiled as she pushed him on to show her everything. They walked and walked seeing messages on walls and broekn everything everywhere. They found staircases and followed them up to the third floor. They turned the corner to find a small flood. They trudged through (onlt being about 2 inches of water) and made a right into the last room of the hall. The day room in the N-9 building. They walked in. Zoe glanced out the window looking at the other great buildings that still stood, while Psymon on the other hand, had his first flashback of he night... 


	2. The Sun Room

Chapter 1  
The Sun Room

* * *

"OK Psymon in here," the nurse told him. It was a small room with 5 other occupants in it. Psymon wore navy blue pants thats were cut off to rght below his knees and a simple white beater underneith a big navy blue collared shirt that buttoned up. The patients that were extremely violent wore the straight jackets.

Psymon walked over to a chair that sat in the corner facing the other building. "Hey buddy, whuts goin' on? My names Steven Hiatt, but people call me Sketchy," the man tols him. He was about Psymons hirght and looked to be about 30. His hair was a strong brown with big hazle eyes. "Im Psymon Stark, you can call me Psymon." "Haha OK Psymon. So what are you in for?" "I was electricuted a couples months back and now I...um...hear things." He tried to drown out the last part. "Ha thats ok the voices told me to kill my wife!" Psymon eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "So she commited me, the voices are tellin' me all these ways to get out but,...eh I dont know what to do anymore."

'This guy almost kills his wife and thinks Im gunna be his friend?' Psymon asked himself. "Dont worry kid, you'll be fine in here." All Psymon could do was give a weak smile. Sketchy started to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt. "Somtimes I miss home...," Sketchy told truthfully. "Your most likley not the only one." "Well you'll figure it out when your old enough boy, you look about...hmm..." "16," Psymon finished. "O, I see. How 'bout that, I'm twice your age." Psymon looked up to Sketchy, who was still standing, and saw a raving lunitic trying to escape from the inside.

Sketchy walked behind Psymon and Began to feel Psymons dreads. Psymon had skinny dreadlocks all over his head. Psymon could feel his hands grip the arms off the seat as Sketchy picked up the knotted hair. As soon as Psymon feel somoneelses finger apon his scalp, he jumped, literally jumped out of the chair. He turned around and sawSketchy's hands still moving as if still playing with his hair. "Psymon! Come along Psymon," A nurse called.

* * *

"Hey Psy. Yo Psymon! Back to Earth please. Show me more shit! Come on!" "Alright alright Im comin', damn." Psymon checked out the room one last time, then started down the hall again following Zoe. They got to the nuses station at the end of the hall and made a right going back down the stairs.

"Where to now?" Zoe asked. "Hmmm...We can swing by the courtyard." "Sweet lets go!" 'Man shes overly excited. Heh.' The courtyard, thats where he met her...


	3. The Courtyard

OK i just wanna say i want some reviews lol, but i wanna point out the names of the buildings. ok the building they first entered in is named Birdshit, no seriously thats what the "Byberyians" call it. Then theres Morticians building, Champs building, N-8, and N-9. Then theres the C buildings off to the other side. AAAnyways back onto the story.

* * *

Chapter 2  
The Courtyard

* * *

Psymon and Zoe walked down the halls and down the stairs following the flashlights they held. They walked to double steal doors. Psymon pulled open the one and walked on to the next set or double wooden doors. Zoe opened them to reveal a giant open yard. The trees were drooping and the grass was tall and dieing. The outside building walls were being over taken by viens thats were ugly green and brown. They walk outside after shutting their flashlights off. Zoe went and tripped over a peice of stone from the water fountain that was broken apart and old looking.

* * *

The horrible scenerychanged into a beautiful yard of green, green grass and flowers all about, from what he remebered.The fountain, it was big enough to sit on the edge. Ivory decorated that and the buildings. "OK Psymon, you can stay here for a little while then we'll move on." He walked out there and sat on the edge of the fountain. He looked into the water seeing his once happy look turn sad and wanting.

Then he saw a young girl with long, slightly curly, black hair and light blrown eyes appear behind him. Psymon turned around and saw the girl wearing the same navy blue outfit. 'So the girls dress like guys here? Whatever works i guess,' he thought to himself. "My name is Kelly. Who are you? Ive never seen you here before," she asked him. "Im Psymon, Im new here." He could feel his voice shake just the slightest bit. She smiled and looked down into the water.

He followed her gaze and saw her beauty of a reflection. "Is that your natural color?" She asked sitting next to him. "What?" "Your eyes, are those real?" "Yea." "I love them." 'I think I love you,' he thoguht while giving her a warm smile. The next thing he knew the two were being hurled into the fountain by two other male patients.

Psymon picked up his head, pushing the guy off of him, and saw Kelly was still underwater. He rushed over to her pulling her up from under the man who collided with her. She took a deep breath, clinging to Psymon. She wrapped her arms tight around his stomach as she cought her breath. She notice he was still breathing heavily, so she let go smiling they climbed out while the men in white pulled all of them out. Psymon and Kelly still held onto eachother being wrapped in towels.

* * *

Zoe had walked about 50 feet from the door when he heard it. Psymon listened closer, it was a helicoptor. The police will raid the building if their spotted. He quikley ran out to Zoe. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in the bushes with him. The bushes grew against a very long hall leading from N buildings to the other buildings.The helicoptor came, it circled the building for a while. Psymon thought it was safe just when the helcoptor flew right over them, turning the giant spotlight on, researching the grounds.

They sat their for another 20 minutes before the helicoptor was really gone this time. "OK Zoe enough outside lets go back in." The checked to make sure no sercurity or police were around then sprinted to the wooden doors. They ran in and kept running, and ran right into three other people.

"You jackass," Psymon told the first guy,"What are your three doing here?" "We followed you two," the girl said loudly. Zoe and Psymon and the other three all turned their flashlights on. "Lets go, and all of you be quiet, dont talk too loud," Psymon told them. "I have never met noisier newbies then you three," Zoe told them. Skye just smiled, Sid smiled with her, while tyson just kept to himself. And on they walked.


	4. The Auditorium

Skye, Sid, and Tyson are not OCs, if u havent heard they are the newbies in SSX On Tour. And this is just a reminder that all the description of the Byberry is REAL. I know cuz ive been their many many times.

* * *

Chapter 3  
The Big Auditorium

* * *

The five of them walked through the halls for a good ten minutes. Psymon was leading the way. "Shhh...turn your lights off guys," Psymon said pulling his cell phone out. "This hall has doors all along it we have to be quiet and Im 'gunna use my cell phone for light got it?" Psymon asked. They nodded linking arms as not to fall behind. 

They walked through almost to the end when suddenly a loud bang was heard. "Shit...," Skye whispered, tripping over a pipe that had fallen to the ground years ago. Psymon looked back but didnt panick. He grabbed Zoes hand and started to run down the rest of the hall. Zoe grabbed whoever was behind her and so on til they were all at the end of that particular hallway.

"OK...this way," Psymon said turning his maglight back on. Everybody turned on their lights and following him. They walked down the halls passing patients rooms, washrooms, even lockers. (they look like school lockers)

They came to big, metal, double doors. They pushed them open and walked through. Seats, hundreds of them filled the room. Well, some were ripped from the floor and some were tarnished with cuts and grafitti. Psymon walked up to the stage and took a good look at it. It was caved in and the curtains were torn and dusty.

* * *

Psymon turned around and saw the room being revived. He saw the seats a rose colored red and the walls white. The stage was big and had a beautiful wooden floor. Lights hung from above and speakers sat on the sides of the stage. The long navy blue curtains hung over the stage while a golden rope held them back. 

He remebered a special therapy byberry tried for their patients. Musical therapy. Psymon heard about it from a nurse he had become close with and thought it wasnt such a bad idea. A certain voice in his head just happened to like music. This certain voice would always sing to Psymon.

Special rope was tied around Psymons wrists so he wouldnt run away. The nurse Cindy walked him, shes the one Psymon trusted the most. They walked past room 0473 as the door opened revealing Sketchy and his nurse.

Not every patient had their own nurse, some had to share with another patient or even three patients for one nurse. Those type of patients were, well, numb. They didnt talk, move by themselves, or even look the other way.

Sketchy smiled at Psymon and he nodded back to agnolage it. They walked on to their destination. Sketchy was seated then Psymon next to him. They ended the male group then let in the female group. A young girl with long black hair sat next to him. Psymon just stared at the floor minding his own buisness, listening to what 'he' had to say.

"Pretty eyes? Is that you? yes?" the girl asked. Psymon picked up his head and turned to the right. "O, hi Kelly. I didnt expect to see you again." "Ususally these are the only people you'll meet and interact with, like they say. Im glad your close to me," she told him. He smiled at her. Psymon started to feel calm near her. Not like usual where he wanted to just start jumping and screaming.

The voices in his head came to a very light whisper, he could hardly hear them let alone understand them. It was like she surpressed them.He faced forward and leaned back. He was definitly ready to relaxe. Kelly looked at him like he was about to fall asleep. She placed her hand on his and then looked at him. He turned her way as she said, "I hope you dont mind." He shook his head 'no' and turned back to the stage.

"Good evening everybody, how are you guys? Haha, well heres some easy listening by The Group 5!" The administater of Byberry announced to the patients. Five men steepped on stage. One on drums, two on quitars, one on bass and one smooth singer. Psymon just sat back and relaxed, her hand in his.

* * *

BOOM! Psymon wiped his head around and saw Skye and Sid laughing as hard as they could. "What the fuck was that you dumbfucks! The security shacks are only right out that door!" Psymon yelled at them. "O please... it was only a lil' home concoction. Ha whatever," Skye told him. 

The two had made a couple home bombs and then set it off on the stage. Honostly, Skye became very scared hearing about the security. Sid kinda tuned that part out as he started to set up the next one. "Come on Skye, help me," Sid commanded. She sighed and got to work.

Zoe walked up next to Psymon and said, "I say we ditch them." "I say we ditch them two." "Then lets go-" Psymon interrupted her and said,"No, just Skye and Sid, them two. Tyson comes with us." Zoe looked over to Tyson who was looking at the seats and the way they were made during the early 19th century. "OK." Zoe agreed.

Psymon picked up a rock and tossed it to Tyson. It landed right in front of him and he looked up. Zoe gave him the signal to get up and follow them. The three snuck out while the other two were setting up the next 'explosion'. "Heh...OK lets get moving before they realize we're gone," Psymon said. Zoe couldnt help but laugh. Tyson smiled, feeling the slightest bit guilty...but not really.


	5. The Cafeteria

You'll see room number 0050 during the chapter, i just wanted to point out while i was wonderin through Byberry one day me and my friends came upon room tags that were still on the walls so i grabbed one off the walls and the numbers are 0050. ill try and post a picture of it. and the numbers on it are fuzzy kinda lol.

* * *

Chapter 4  
The Cafeteria

* * *

Zoe and the two men walked down the hall further and turned the corner when they heard a small pop. The other two must have set off the other boom in a can. 

"Haha that was great, wasnt it Ty? Ty? Tyson?" Ske asked looking all around. Sid looked up to see the empty room. "What the hell? They left us here?" Sid protested,"Well lets go." "You know how to get out of here?" Skye questioned him. "No i thought you did..." "Crap.."

* * *

Tyson, Zoe, and Psymon hualed ass down the halls and up a flight of stairs dashing through halls and down another flight. Then they turned left and entered a huge empty room. Theyhad wondered into a new building."This looks like a gym or somthing," Tyson pointed out, still tryin to catch his breath. Psymon stood up straight and looked around. "This would be the cafeteria. Some intresting things happened here, heh," Psymon stated.

* * *

Thats right, the room reversed into time as long tables were placed in the room and chairs lined up. Bowels and cups sat on the tables. The walls were white and the lanolium floors were clean. 

It had been a couple of months since Psymon first arrived. He had made quite a few friends here and there. His name was spreading around. Some nurses even wanted to switch patients with Cindy.

Cindy walked towards room 0050 when a nurse named Angela walked by with her patient. "Hello Cindy, taking Psymon to lunch?" "Yes, hi Kelly, how are we today?" Cindy asked her. "We are fine, we want to see pretty eyes," she told Cindy. The two nurses looked at eachother questionably.

Angela blurted out,"O, is that Psymons little nickname Kelly?" All she did was look down. Cindy smiled and walked on. "So will you and uhh...'pretty eyes' walk us down to the cafeteria?" Angela asked. "Sure," Cindy say while smiling.

Room 0050. She pulled out her keys and picked out the right one. She unlocked the door and walked inside. Psymon sat on his bed sitting indian style staring out the window. He heard the door opened and looked towards it. "Come along Psymon, its time for lunch." He got up and walked cautiously to his nurse.

Outside he saw her, she looked prettier then ever. They all walked to cafeteria. When they got there Kelly sat next to Psymon when he sat in the same place as every meal, everyday. Sketchy sat across from them. They had no forks or spoons, and especially no knives. They ate with their hands.

"Hey, look at Binny," Sketchy told them. The two looked to their left to see a man of about 25 with blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He was holding his bowl and shaking. the soup inside was spilling out. The 'non-distracted' patients watched him, waiting for his next room.

All of a sudden Binny threw his bowl backwards withit landing on another patients head. That patient got up and started running around causing other patients to panick while Binny on the other jumped onto the table and started screaming profanintes and threats. Then the all the patients wanted to move and get away, they all ran and bustled freaking out. The nurses tried to chase after their pateints, it was a complete mad house, literally.

'Psymon safty in the door behind you! safety in the door, safety in the door, safety in the door!' the voice screamed in his head. He turned around and saw an small door. He grabbed onto Kellys armas she crouched on the ground and hurried her to the door he opened it up and pushed her inside first and closed the door behind him.

Eventually Binny was captured and put into the male maximum sercurity building under high survalence. Nurses Cindy and Angela still hadnt found Psymon or Kelly. They looked under tables and piles of chairs and finally opened the little closet door. They saw Kelly laying half way on Psymon, her head on his chest. While Psymon was half way leaning against the wall. The two had been in there so long they had fallen asleep in eachothers arms.

The two nurses 'awwed' it and woke them up. Kelly unwrapped her arms from around his waist while he sat up. She stood up then helped him up and walked out. The two nurses walked them back to the their rooms. Thedoors were locked and the nurses walked together back to the lounge."Their so cute together. Teenagers eh?" Angela pointed out to Cindy. "Yea, Kelly finally found a friend."

* * *

Psymon smiled when he saw Zoe pick up and old bowl and then put it on her head. She ran over to Tyson and tackled him. Psymon laughed out loud and said, "Come on you tirds. Lets get goin'." Zoe and Tyson laughed while getting up and dusting themselves off.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

"I cant believe you Sid you brought us to some...some... room you moron." "Well shit I dont know where Im goin'. This was your idea anyway," Sid yelled back. "Thanks for bringin' me to the denists office, I needed a check-up..." she complained some more 

"Would you two shut the hell up?" a new, strange voice hollored


	6. The morgue

OK i also posted this on www. merqurycity .com with pictures, not drawn like pictures someone took with a camera. so yea have with it!

AND I just wanna say this tory is a tear jerker...:jerkjerk: so GO NOW READ!

* * *

Chapter 5  
The Morgue

* * *

"O my God! Who the hell was that?" Skye asked in a shaky voice. The two backed up as quiet as they could when Sid fell into a chair, a dentists chair. They kept their eyes straight ahead at the door. Skye pointed her light towards the door, keeping it on the floor. Thentwo shoescame into view.

* * *

"So now where we goin'? I heard there was a mourge here," Tyson said. "Yea its this way, follow me." Psymon answered him. "Well i hope we follow you 'cause i have no idea where Im goin'," Zoe told them. 

They started walking down a certain hallway named, the Black Hallway. "This hallway was burned inside and if you touch the walls, the black shit on you, and its still on the wall," Psymon informed them. They walked on and had to step on small platforms seeing how the ground in that certain section of the hall was flooded.

"Ahh...ow damn it,"Zoe yelled. She tripped over a door when stepping off the platforms. (A/N: thats exactly what happened to me) They laughed at her then walked into a different hallway. In this hallway they had to step over a bookcase laying in the middle of the hall. They made a right and entered a room, the morgue.

The turned left and saw ten rolling trays. Five on the bottom and five on top. Zoe pulled one out and laid out on it. Tyson pushed her in. She laughed. Her laughs filtered into Psymons head, slowing turning into screams of fit.

* * *

Psymon looked out his door and saw a patient being dragged through the hall. Probably going to shock therapy, or the dentist. He turned back and sat on his bed. Recently they brought Sketchy into his room. Sketchy laid down flat on his side of the room on his mattress. Him and Psymon had become the best of friends, depending and trusting one another. Their friendship was at its highest point. 

Binny slipped through the guards hands. He twisted the guards head backwards and dropped him. Binny ran down the hall and grabbed a crowbar. 'Its time for revenge Binny." The voice inside his head told him over and over again. It didnt stop there,' Hes the one who made everybody watch you breakdown, embarass you. He told you you were no good and even hit you, revenge Benjaman, REVENGE!' the voice screamed on and taunted as Binny ran through the halls.

Binny creeped up to the corner and looked around it. A nurse stood there with a clipboard, jotting something down. He snuck up behind her and connected the drow bar to the back of her head. She dropped like a ton of bricks. He grabbed her keys and whispered, "Wheres room 0050?"

Binny walked up to the door and shoved the key in the lock, opening it. Psymon and Sketchy turned towards the door and saw Binny standing there with a wicked grin on his face and a metal bar in his hand. Binny took one look at Sketchy and swung as hard as he could at Sketchy's head, making a direct hit.

The connection made a sick crack while blood spued into the air. Psymon punched the back of Binny's head making him fall. He pulled the weapon out of Sketchys face forcibly. The full grown man turned to the teen, angry as all hell. He raised the bar to Psymon when he kneed Binny right in the nuts. He dropped the bar and fell to the ground. Psymon backed up and ran out the door.

Security rushed in the room and tackled Binny as he was getting up. The pulled him out and rushed him to the shock therapy room. Paramedics of Byberry rushed and found Sketchy brutally beaten, and...dead.

The put Sketchys body on a stretcher. Cindy hugged Psymon as he knelled on the floor, starting to cry. "Lets go back in your room,"Cindy told him. "No, I want to walk with Sketchy one last time." Cindy understood what it was like to lose someone, so she agreed.

They walked down to the morgue. The men in white outfits lifted the body and put it on the bottom middle tray. They pushed it in and closed the door. Psymon fell to the ground and cried his heart out. Cindy sat beside him, holding him in her arms for comfort. It didnt help much, she was crying as well, right along with him.

* * *

Psymon wiped a tear from his eye as he saw Zoe get off of the bottom middle tray. They walked in the the next room which was the autopsy room. Really nothing special in there. "Wanna go exploring in the rest of the buildings?" Tyson asked. 


	7. The Administration Doors

Chapter 6

The trio walked about when all of a sudden they heard screaming. All three turned around seeing two lights sway in the dark, then two figures running up to them. They stopped huffing and puffing tryin to catche their breaths. "O my God, theres this crazy bitch down that way and was screaming at us then pulled a knife-" Thats when Psymon interrupted Skye, "Wow wow wow, who pulled a knife on you?" "If i knew Id tell you!"

Psymon came to a conclusion," OK ill take you guys back out then Ill come back and see who this crazy bitch is." They agreed as Psymon walked them to the closest exit. They were the main entrance doors, where patients first came in, and only some left. Most patients died in Byberry.

Psymon saw the door, and remembered for the last time.

Psymon and Kelly went on with their lives, without Sketchy. They never smiled, never talked to anyone but eachother, and themselves. The year was 1990. Both of them were older and more wisser.

Psymons nurse and Kelly nurse had taken the two out of the rooms. They saw empty rooms, quiet halls, and saw no one. They were taken to an office where they got changed into the normal clothes they came here with. The two were awfully confused. "You two are the last patients here. Philadelphia State Hospital is closing for good, your being realeased today," a man in a brown suit told them. They looked at eachother unsure of where to go, and what to do.

They picked up their bags and were excorted to the main entrance doors. They stepped outside to see family members. Psymon and Kelly hugged and kissed eachother for the last time, then finally parted ways. 

Psymon pointed to the broken down doors and told them to leave. Zoe didnt move, neither did Tyson. "Come on, go." "We're not leaving you," Zoe told him. He sighed and passed it off turning around walking back to find the colprate.

The three held onto their flashlights then heard somthing. A scream. "O shit!" Psymon said dashing off towards the scream, Zoe and Tyson following closley. They heard the scream again, closer, footsteps, fast ones. Then SMACK. Psymon ran right into the screaming girl, landing on her. The girls friends stopping, watching the ground. Psymon got up and appologized. She oked it and looked for her flashlight, since her friends apparently didnt have any.

Psymon turned his light on and shinned it on the girl. "What the fuck?" The girl found her light and shined it on him. "O my God..." she whispered to anybody. The two stood infront of eachother. "Kelly?"


	8. The Blow Out

Sorry this took a while to write, Ive been really busy with things latly. I also want to remind people to go read Snow Gods: Second Heat. Another chapter will be up soon. So enjoy.

Authers Note: Every description you read here is in fact REAL, Byberry is REAL and Ive REALLY been there and STILL go there, and I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Chapter 8

The Blow Out

* * *

"Psymon...is it really you?" He nodded as she collided with him again only to wrap her arms around him, himself doing the same. The two guys behind her looked at eachother quizically. She started to tear into his chest as he whispered, "I missed so fucking much." She pulled away, looking up at him. "What are you doing here Kell?" he asked. "I come here everynight, basically revisiting memories, parties and whatever, but why are you here?" "Our tour was in town, but holly shit I cant believe I found you. But wait, who was screaming?"

Kelly answered," Me theres this homeless crazy bitch down that way with a fucking loaded gun!" "OK Tyson lets go, Zoe, Id rather you not come but then again I dont want to sound sexist, so stay some what behind with Kelly ok?" "Alright, Im not messing with no fucking guns," Zoe answered truthfully. Psymon spotted the one guy that came with Kelly had a crowbar, "Give me that." The man handed it oer to him. Psymon started to treck down the hall, five others following him.

A gunshot was heard, pounding through their ears. The sound signaled from the roof. Psymon found a staircase and started to climb them with much speed. The others trying their best to keep up with him. Psymon finally reached the top and turned his light off, the others finally catching up, turning their lights off as well. Psymon held out his hand implying tfor them to wait, Zoe and Kelly still on the staircase.

Psymon poked his head out the doorway. To his left was a wall, infront of him was clear roof, and on his right a couch like thing made of concrete atatched to the other wall. He motioned for the other 3 guys to follow. Psymon crept around slowly and past another corner; nothing. Psymon turned another corner to see nothing but night sky and pebble topped roofs. He stopped and looked some more then fellt something land on his head, he felt around his mohawk and pulled out a small pebble. "What the-" His eyes widened as he look up and saw that crazy bitch on the roof of a room on the main roof, gun looking back down at him.

He heard her pull back the safty and sprung forward as she pulled the trigger, the bullet taking Psymon place where he was just standing. Psymon kept runniong as she fired off two whole rounds. He dashed around the corners of the building she was on, himself occasionaly slipping on pebbles. Psymon leapt into a vent and clutched the crow bar in his hands, as he heard the lcick of the now empty gun.

Tyson and the other two guys ran on the oppisite way to get the girls back down the stairs to safty. Kelly started crying, realizing Psymon was still out there. "Stop, we got to go back for Psymon," Zoe cried out. "Hes got it under control, worry about yourself and lets go!" Tyson yelled for the first time. Zoe flinched but stood her ground. "NO," She screamed, "Hes never just up and left me nd Im not gunna' do that to him either!" She screamed at him. He backed off and stood one floor below the mayhem on the roof.

'Where the hell is security!' Psymon thought to himself. He heard footsteps come closer to Psymons hiding spot. Closer, he heard her shove a another clip into the gun. The safty was pulled back once more. She was right outside the sqaure whole. 'What do I do? What the fuck do I do? Shes gunna' turn and shoot in here, where do I go?' He hesitated. Then he thought. making his desicion. As he kneeled insde he knocked on the top of the vent and dropped so that he was laying on his stomach.

The woman outside heard the tap come from inside the vent and sounded like he hit his head on the top, meaning he was sitting up. Not a second later she turned and fired the gun inside. Psymon still laying on his stomach knew she would fire above him. He took the crow bar and pushed it forward as hard as he could, sending it right into the woman left leg.

A horrid screech was let out from the woman now on the ground. Psymon climbed out and took the gun from her before she had a chanceto shoot him. "Psymon why? Why Psymon? Didnt I treat you good? Why would you stab me?" the woman moaned from the ground, tears of pain in her eyes. Psymon looked at her confused. And looked closer, and a little harder.

"How does she know you name?" Zoe asked, finally sneaking away from Tyson and the others. "I dont know," he answered. "Psymon why? I did everything for you!" She hollared again. Kelly came out from the stairwell and looked at the woman on the ground. Kely clinged onto Psymons arm. Psymon pointed the gun at the woman and stopped himself from pulling the trigger. Psymon dropped the gun and and said, "O your fucking kidding me." He finally recognized her.

Flashbacks

"OK Psymon in here," the nurse told him.

"Psymon! Come along Psymon," A nurse called.

The nurse Cindy walked him, shes the one Psymon trusted the most.

"Hello Cindy, taking Psymon to lunch?"

Nurses Cindy and Angela still hadnt found Psymon or Kelly. They looked under tables and piles of chairs and finally opened the little closet door.

Cindy hugged Psymon as he knelled on the floor, starting to cry. "Lets go back in your room,"Cindy told him.

Cindy sat beside him, holding him in her arms for comfort. It didnt help much, she was crying as well, right along with him.

Flashback End

Psymon finally asked,"Cindy? Cindy do you live here, in Byberry?" "So what if I do? I lost my job, lost my friends and family, lost my car, and even lost my home. I had nowhere else to go but here," she yelled through tears, her adrenaline numbing the pain in her leg. "I stole that gun from a security guard here. THEN SHOT HIM! And through him in the vent!" Psymon widen his eyes and looked down at his pants seeing blood soaked on the front of his pants from where he was kneeling inside there.

Psymon gaged for asecond then stood back up. Cindy went to get back up but was forced back down by Psymons boot on her shoulder, laying back down on her side. "Your not goin' anywhere unless its with me. Your going to a hospital, and a psych ward you crazy bitch. What happened? You used to be so sweet and..and innocent!" He told her. The others looked on at the conflict.

"FREEZE! Put your hands in the air!" another voice chimed in. They all turned around and saw three sercurity cops coming out from behind the corner. "Drop your weapon NOW!" The first one yelled to Psymon he dropped the gun, but not next to Cindy who wasstill on the ground. They were all handcuffed and brought down to the security shacks.

Their pictures were taken and information was filled out. "Im calling police right now." "Ill make a deal with you." Psymon told the sercurity gaurd. The gaurd looked at him,"What?" hanging the phone up. "You let me and the five go and you wont get in trouble for not reading us our Meranda rights." The guard put his fist up to his mouth then said,"Well they wont believ you anyway." The one of the other guards said,"Umm, Sir? You told Sage to film the capture," motioning to the other security guard. "Fuck! And HAVE to sse it right?" He nodded, as did the captives."Ughh...ok fine. You five can go but shes stays," he demanded pointing to Cindy, almost pasted out from lack of blood and exhaugstion. "Deal," Psymon said. Their cuffs were taken off and the walked out as Sage walked out the door and said,"Hey wait, take these and act like all of you were never here got it?" He handed Psymon a stack of folders. "Yea, see ya'."

Zoe snatched one and looked at it, it was Kellys information. "So what do we do with these?" She asked him. "How 'bout we go out to the woods and make a fire, sit bck and relax. Please?" he asked, smileing to Zoe. She nodded her head ass they allwalked back to the WaWa Parking lot. "Well Psymon I guess Ill see you when ever," Kelly told him. "You mean your not comeing with us?" "Do you want me to?" "Well duh." She laughed while she handed one her friends keys to a blue Pt Cruiser. The two other guys left, leaving Kelly with Psymon. Kelly climbing in the paasenger seat, Psymon driving, and Zoe and Tyson in the back.

"Arnt they cute?" Zoe whispered to Tyson. He smiled. "Hey Tyson, do NOT tell your brother about anything that happened tonight got it?" Psymon told him. "Trust me Psymon, I dont want to die. I almost pissed myself sitting in there with sercurity." They laughed and drove off. Man did it feel good to finally laugh again.

* * *

One more chapter left guys, then Im done lol. It should be up really soon. Good Night and Good Luck

_**READ & REVIEW!**_


	9. The End

This is the last chapter of Byberry State Hospital. Hopefully soon I can finish my other stories of write new ones. So here it is chapter 9.

* * *

Psymon pulled into an opening in the woods. He placed one hand on the steering wheel with his palm as they started 4 wheeling in his cavalier. They went miles deep into the woods and finally cam to a giant opening covered in sugar sand. He drove across it then turned left into more woods. About ten minutes later he'll turned right then put it in park. They got out of the car and look around.

They stood at the little entrance to a fire pit. Tyson and Psymon pulled out one huge tent while the girls went to go look for firewood. Zoe and Kelly looked around as the moonlight provides light for them to see.

"What's wrong Kelly?" Zoe asked.

"I'm still a little Shaken' up from that lady back at the hospital. All the stabbing and shooting and getting caught…I don't know," She sighed.

"I know it's pretty nerve wrecking, but, we can't really talk about this ever again. This is a public thing. Its too much publicity for SSX, I can read the headlines now, 'Zoe Payne and Psymon Stark trespass and stab people'."

Kelly laughed, "I don't think they would print that exactly, but I see your point. I think this is enough wood for now."

The girls got back and saw the men successfully pitched the tent.

"What a pain in ass," Tyson joked.

The younger Logan brother then grabbed some wood from the ground where the girls had placed it and started to build a tee-pee looking structure out of them. He then grabbed paper from a notebook out of Psymons car and lit some on fire, placing it under the sticks.

The fire started up and the group sat around it. They talked about old times and stories. They laughed together and got to know Kelly a little better as well.

"Well after I left Byberry, I went home and was put this medication. A Nurse would come by every once in a while. Then I fought off my 'insanity'," Kelly quoted," and eventually got a job, a car, a place of my own. I went back to school for cosmetology. I did hair for a local hair salon then this one actress, umm, o yea, Sherry Moon-Zombie came in and I did her hair and nails and the whole nine yards. She told other people about me and I stated working for other famous people. I got more money, better house, and a nicer car. I was living pretty good."

The group nodded and listened to her story. Kelly turned to Psymon and asked, "How about you?"

He looked at her and said, "Well, afterwards I had gone home to my parents like you did, got a job, a car. Then I opened up my own bike shop. I was losing money for the shop. So I held this little fundraiser on snowboard and an SSX board member saw me and asked about my boarding experience then slapped a contract in my face. I got signed and became and pro snowboarder," Psymon explained.

"I know I saw you on TV before. Your pretty good," Kelly told him.

The night went on and Psymon and Kelly became more then friend that night. Zoe and Tyson knew this would happen.

* * *

Back At Byberry

* * *

"LOOK! An exit! FINALLY!" Screamed Sid. Skye looked ahead and saw the light at the end of the hall. They ran and ran with smiles on their faces. They ran outside and didn't stop they ran and ran until they hit the highway route 1.

They walked back to the WaWa parking lot. They came by bus and waited at the bus stop.

"Ill see when the next one comes…" Skye told the Jap. She looked at the list and frowned. She peered at her watch. 3:56 am.

"We got a problem."

"Whets wrong now?" Sid asked.

"The buses stopped running 2 hours ago. They don't start running again until 6:30 am." She told him in her thick Australian accent.

They both sat on the bench waiting another good 2 and a half hours for a bus to take them back to their hotel.

* * *

Over the next month or so the SSX stars went on touring. Kelly kept in contact with Psymon and soon met again. She later went on tour with him. They dated for 2 years, then married.

They will never have a happy ending, because true love never ends.


End file.
